


Desire

by Itzibit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Gangbang, I’m sorry, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Robot Sex, Sex, Smut, blowjob, did i say smut?, rapeplay, tiny bit of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzibit/pseuds/Itzibit
Summary: You had been working as a detective for the Detroit Police Department for 3 years. Your colleague, Gavin Reed had been partnered with the RK900 android called ‘Nines‘.You are supposed to meet them at a place where there has been reports of strange noises, only..there aren’t any noises to be found..





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my head to be able to focus on my other fic...  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! They fuel me! :3
> 
> Also...please don't hate me for writing this... >.<

You had been working as a detective for the Detroit Police Department for 3 years. Your colleague, Gavin Reed had been partnered with the RK900 android called ‘Nines’.

You were sitting at your desk, filling in reports when Gavin approached you.

“[y/n], there has been a report of some strange noises coming from this address” he said and gave you a small piece of paper. “Fowler said you should join me and Nines there.”

“Oh, okay Gavin. Let me just finish up here and I’ll meet you there in like 45 minutes” you replied, a bit surprised.

“Sounds good. Hey, Nines! Let’s go.” He said as he put on his leather jacket and started walking towards the exit with the android following behind.

—————

When you had finished the reports you grabbed your jacket and headed out to your car. You opened the door and sat down in the driver’s seat, putting the key in the ignition and added the address Gavin had scribbled down on the piece of paper to your GPS.

The drive took approximately 20 minutes and when you had reached the destination, you realized you were outside an old hotel. The place looked abandoned and worn down. You stepped out of your car and started walking towards the building’s entrance. You opened the door slowly. Inside the hotel was a big stairway to the right. The walls were covered with paintings and on the walls that didn’t have paintings, the old wallpaper had started to fade and tear.

“Gavin?” You called, but the place was completely silent.

You advanced further inside and headed up the stairs. A long corridor with lots of doors on both sides laid before you. You opened the first door to the left and saw it was a bathroom. You pulled out your flashlight and entered slowly, figuring you could just start investigate the place.

You were standing in the bathroom with your back turned towards the door when you suddenly felt a hand slap your right ass cheek. You turned around and ended up face-to-face with Gavin.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” You snarled and slapped him across the face, only for him to grab your wrist.

“You shouldn’t have done that” he growled, voice low, and started dragging you out of the room.

“What the hell Gavin! Let go of me!” You grabbed the doorjamb in an attempt to stop him, but to no avail.

He dragged you out into the corridor and stopped outside one of the doors further down. He opened it and pushed you inside, making you fall to your hands and knees in the middle of the room. When you looked up, you were met with a pair of black dresshoes. You looked further up and saw Nines sitting in an armchair, his steely gaze looking down on you. You looked around and saw that this room was a suite. It had a big king size bed, two nightstands on either side of it, a desk, a Chesterfield sofa and two matching armchairs.

“Do you wanna do it, or should I?” Gavin asked.

“You do it, I might join later” Nines replied.

You quickly stood up and tried to run to the door, only to be stopped by Gavin’s broad chest.

“Hey, hey, where do you think you’re going?” He smirked.

“I have no idea what you think you are doing, but we are supposed to work. We need to find the source of the noises.” You raised an eyebrow as you spoke.

“Nah, don’t feel like it” Gavin shrugged. “I know something that sounds way more fun”.

Before you had a chance to react, he pushed you down on the king size bed, straddled your hips and grabbed your wrists, tying them together to the headboard with a rope.

“What the hell!? Gavin! What the fuck are you doing!?” You yelled surprised. “This isn’t funny! Let me go right now!”

“Let you go? But we aren’t done with you yet.” He replied with faked surprise.

He grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it up over your head, revealing your bra-covered breasts. He put his hand on the left one and squeezed it softly.

You felt the anger and frustration coursing through your veins as you pulled on the rope.

“Stop this! Who the hell do you think you are!?” You growled. “Nines! Why are you just sitting there? Help me!”

The android didn’t move, his steely gaze still on you.

Gavin scoffed as he started to unbutton and unzip your pants.

You spat in his face and immediately felt his hand squeezing around your throat. You felt your mind go fuzzy.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare do that ever again!” He roared. “Are we clear?”

You gave him a small nod.

He jumped off of you to turn you around on your stomach, before he sat down behind you on the bed. He removed your shoes and started pulling down your pants and let out a pleased but mocking sound. You felt his hand smacking your ass cheek once again, followed by soft strokes where he’d just hit you. You bit the inside of your cheek in an attempt to stop any sound threatening to escape your lips. 

He leaned forward against you, his lips close to your ear. You could feel his hard-on pressing against your ass and his hot breath on your neck.

“I had Nines look into your internet search history, [y/n]. ‘Girl choking on big cock’, ‘Girl gagged and fucked hard’, and my favourite, ‘Bound girl getting raped by two big dicks’. He whispered softly. “I don’t think you are as innocent as you want everyone around you to believe.”

“You fucking asshole!” You screamed into the mattress. “Let me go!”

“How can I let you go when I’ve finally got you right where I want you?” Gavin asked.

“Let. Me. Go.” You growled through gritted teeth.

Gavin moved his hand away from your ass and further down, stroking you through your panties. He made a pleased sound and clicked his tongue. It took all your strength to not moan loudly.

“You are soaking wet already, [y/n]. You can keep lying to yourself about it, but your body is telling the truth.” He whispered, his teeth grazing your earlobe. “You want this”.

You felt your cheeks getting significantly warmer at that comment, and your anger slightly faltered.

“Please stop” you whined while tugging on the rope. 

“Nah, I’m having too much fun for that” he replied mockingly. “Besides, I think you like this.”

Gavin suddenly moved your panties to the side and slipped a finger inside of you. You bit down hard on your lower lip.

“Mmm...you’re so damn tight” Gavin groaned as he added another finger and started pumping them in and out of you. “Moan for me, baby”

“P-please, Gavin. Just..let me go.” You whined into the mattress.

“I might do that, if you admit you like this” He said as he started stroking your clit with his thumb.

You couldn’t stop the moan from escaping you, even if you wanted to.

“G-Gavin, please” you stuttered as your voice didn’t want to cooperate.

“Please, what? What do you want, [y/n]?”

You had never felt so humiliated in your life, but you were lying if you said it didn't feel good. You had some trouble getting the words out.

“P-please fuck me” you finally managed to say, your cheeks bright red.

Gavin scoffed at your surrender and removed his fingers from inside of you.

“See Nines? I told you all girls are tameable, some just takes a little more effort than others.” He said to the android.

He jumped off the bed and turned you around on your back again, your legs bent and your feet flat on the mattress. Gavin unbuttoned his pants and pulled them, and his boxers down. His hard cock was big, leaking pre-cum. He positioned himself between your legs and you could feel the tip of his cock brush against your entrance.

“Taste your own shame” he ordered as he put his fingers to your lips.

You opened your mouth and sucked his fingers clean of your juices. When he was satisfied, he pulled them out.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this” he groaned as he pushed his hard cock inside of you.

You let out a lewd sound. He pulled out, only to thrust back into you with such force that you saw stars, before he settled the pace.

“Ahh..so damn tight..” he groaned. “Nines, get over here.”

The android stood up and walked towards the bed. You could see his bulge through his black jeans. He stopped beside the bed.

“Take her mouth” Gavin ordered as he continued thrusting into you.

Nines unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. You found it peculiar that his pre-cum was in fact a light shade of blue. He guided himself to your mouth, his steely gaze almost predatory. It made you feel smaller than you actually were.

“Open” he said with a low husky voice as he smeared his pre-cum over your lips. You obeyed and parted your lips. He pushed inside and you started sucking on the tip, letting your tongue slide across the sensitive skin. Nines let out a pleased moan. You were surprised the android could make that kind of noise, especially since Nines wasn’t a sex android. He grabbed your head and started moving in and out of your mouth in time with Gavin’s thrusts. You moaned around him, eyes fluttering shut. The place was silent, except for the wet squishy sounds and the sound of skin slapping against skin erupting from the suite.

“You look so pretty like this, [y/n].” Gavin grunted. “You’re such a good slut”.

The praise made blood rush to your face.

Nines pushed his cock all the way down your throat and you felt tears trickling in the corner of your eyes. He pulled out to let you breathe, before he pushed back inside again.

You felt something tightening inside you as you got closer to the edge. 

“Mmm..you feel so good, baby” Gavin breathed out. His breathing becoming heavier with every thrust. “Cum for us.”

And you did, hard. You moaned loudly around Nines cock when you came, making your throat vibrate.

Nines gave your mouth a few more thrusts before he made a low guttural sound as you could feel him filling your throat with his artificial cum. You swallowed, but some of it still managed to trickle down your cheek. He pulled out of your mouth and zipped his pants again. His steely gaze seemed softer somehow.

It didn’t take long before Gavin followed him. He groaned loudly as he came inside of you. He pulled out of you and took a few deep breaths. He untied the rope and handed you your pants before he started pulling up his own. You rubbed the blood flow back into your wrists before you started putting on your pants.

“Damn [y/n], we need to do this again sometime” Gavin said with a breathy voice as he buttoned his pants.

“You just have to ask” you replied with a smirk “Or you know, don’t.”


End file.
